NXT Gets Ghetto!
by THE 100
Summary: Following the events of Smashing The Bella Twins, The Ghetto Era continues. It's time for Ralph Jaguar and The Bellas to pay a visit to NXT. But after the Contestants decide to quit, will there even be a show?
It's early morning and the sun is shinning bright on the huge red Palm Spring Hotel Building. Inside of a hotel room; the African-American-bald-headed, Ralph Jaguar lays on the Queen size bed with the two white-brunette twin ladies, Brie and Nikki Bella, laying on him. All three have no cloths on and are covered by a big white blanket. Nikki opens her eyes, sits up, and looks at her sister, Brie on Ralph. Nikki reaches into her black purse and takes out her black and white iPhone. Nikki looks at and presses buttons on her iPhone. "Wow," Nikki says as Brie opens her eyes and sits up. "Hey. What is it, Nikki?" "The WWE Universe is talking about Ralph." "Wow." Ralph Jaguar opens his eyes, wakes up, and sits up. "Hey, ladies. Last night was so epic," Ralph says with a smile. "YOU were epic, Ralph," says Brie, who now gives Ralph a kiss on his lips. "And here's something else that's epic. The WWE Universe is talking about you, Ralph. And yes. They're saying good things," Nikki says as she shows Ralph her phone. "Yeah. This is ...The fans of the WWE are talking about what I did to The Miz. That was some kick to the head, huh?," Ralph ask.

"Yep. You got 'em talking, Ralph," Brie says as she hugs on Ralph. "They're really starting to warm up to you here in The WWE. But you got this much support in Street Warriors, didn't you?," Nikki ask. "Yeah. I did...Fan support is always great," Ralph says. "Well, speaking of great, YOU were great last night. So great that I want to do it again," Nikki says and now she kisses Ralph on his Cheek and now she passionately kisses Ralph on his lips as she holds the back if his head with her right hand. "It'll have to wait for later, you two. We need to get some breakfast," Brie says. "That's right," Ralph says. "Let's just order it and have it sent up here. That's what room service is for," Nikki suggests. "Oh...They do that, here? I never knew that," Ralph says. Brie dials a number on her iPhone. "What do you want for breakfast, Ralph?," Brie ask. "Three pancakes with three bacons and orange juice," he replies. "I'll have that, too," Nikki says. "Yes...I'll have two patters, each with Three pancakes with three bacons and orange juice, and a separate platter that has three egg muffins and orange juice," Brie explains into her iPhone. "Thanks." Brie hangs up her phone. "It should be here in thirty minutes," Brie says.

"Okay...This hotel is epic," Ralph says. "Yeah. It's real nice...Let's brush our teeth. I got a spare tooth brush for you, Ralph," Brie says. "You do?...Wow. Thanks," Ralph says. "You got it," Brie says. She now leans in and gives Ralph a peck-kiss on the lips. "Come on...Let's go into the bathroom," Brie says as she and Nikki jump out of the bed, put on white robes and walk to the bathroom. 'I can really get use to this,' Ralph thinks to himself and smiles. Now he gets out of the bed, puts on a white robe, himself and joins the Bella's in the bathroom. Nikki uses a red tooth brush to brush her very white teeth. Brie hands Ralph a blue tooth brush. "Here you go." "Thanks, Brie," Ralph says as he takes the tooth brush and begins brushing his white teeth. "You got it," Brie says as she uses a white tooth brush to brush her pretty white teeth. "So, what's the plan for today?," Nikki ask. "Tonight, I'm scheduled to make an appearance at WWE NXT... Brie. Nikki...I want you both to accompany me when I visit NXT," Ralph says. "Brie and I started on NXT," Nikki says. "I remember. And you two were epic on there," Ralph says.

"We had some great moments on there...So, let's do it. Let's pay NXT a visit," Nikki says. "Alright. We're on...So, I'll use the shower when you two are done," Ralph says. "Uh...No. Let's all shower together...At the same time," Nikki says. "Okay...That will work," Ralph says as both Brie and Nikki take their robes off revealing their naked, well nice toned-athletic bodies. Brie and Nikki step into the bath tub. "Come on, Ralph...Room Service guy's gonna deliver our breakfast, soon," Nikki says as Ralph eyes are wide open. He takes off his robe, reveals his muscular body, and joins The Bella Twins in the bath tub. Nikki picks up a white bar of soap and Brie pulls the white clear curtain closed. Now, we see the shadowy silhouettes of Brie rubbing Ralph's chest. Nikki starts rubbing Ralph's back and now starts kissing his neck. Brie now kisses Ralph on his lips while she rubs his chest with her hands.

Author's Note:

Okay. I think this is a real good place to stop. Remember, my stories on here are rated T...Well, so far they are. These past few weeks have been kind of rough for me. I've been struggling with some personal issues, but I'm getting through them-barely. You all can help out by checking my bio/profile for the links to my YouTube channels and series. The next chapter to this epic story will be coming soon.


End file.
